Do You Remember?
by KristenTheKittyKat
Summary: Silly little tiger. Why doesn't he remember anything before he was nine years old? Well, that'll have to wait now, since he bumped his head and lost his memory. Another day for Diego. My first Ice Age fic, just for you, Diego. ON HOLD! STORY OVER FOR NOW!
1. Drown Me Slowly

I've always loved Ice Age, I've just been on a different Archive in my (short) time on my new account. KK, so Diego is my favorite character, so why not make my first Ice Age fic (this will be multi-chaptered) with him as my main character? This may be a little sad, because I'm currently listening to Augustana sad songs, so... yeah... Enjoi.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Ice Age, there would already be a fourth movie out.

***-KTKK-***

Diego looked at Sid in disgust. Why the sloth had decided to take a bath in the river they drank in was beyond him, and he didn't know what smelled worse: a sloth who hadn't bathed in three months, or a wet sloth. Another wave of the putrid smell hit him, and he decided that a wet sloth was much, _much_ worse.

"... and then, I was like, 'Why are you talkin to my girl?' and man, was that sloth scared...!"

And why he insisted on dragging Diego with him to talk to while he made himself smellier, the saber didn't know either. He just hoped his headache would go away so he didn't do anything drastic.

"Sid, I really don't-"

"And then he cried! He _actually_-"

"Sid!"

The sloth looked up at the tiger, surprised. "Huh? What is it, buddy?"

"Why do I have to be here?"

"Because! I never go in moving water without anyone there! They make sure I won't be swept downstream!"

"God forbid."

"Hey now, no sarcasm!"

"Alright, but can you please not talk? Your lisp is starting to get to me."

"What lisp?"

Diego let out a weary sigh, but kept his mouth shut. He decided that he would just leave, so he got up from his sitting position. When he started to walk upstream back toward the herd, he flinched when Sid shouted, "Where ya goin, buddy?"

"I'm going back to the cave, and please make sure you dry off before you come. Wet sloth isn't a very pleasant scent."

Shocked, Sid stood in the water motionless as his moody friend walked away from him. Finally, he shrugged and continued his bath. He was starting to wonder why his friends abandoned him when it was his bath time. First it was Manny, who claimed that Peaches needed to be watched. Peaches was too young at the age of seven, and he learned that Crash and Eddie weren't very nice bathing company. Ellie was currently pregnant with another baby, and was too angry at the time. Sid shuddered, remembering the last time he had "annoyed" her when she was in one of her moods. That left Diego, but apparently, he wasn't a nice bathing buddy either. Maybe it was just the fact that they were near water that put the saber in a sour mood.

Diego continued to walk near the river warily, watching his steps. He learned to swim, yes, but that didn't mean he liked water. It still made him edgy. Maybe it was from a cubhood experiance, but he couldn't remember back past the age of nine. 'A little old,' he thought, 'but no one remembers anything before that age, right?'

As he thought more about it, he seemed to realize that it was very rare for cubs to not remember things. He tried very hard, but a horrifying thought entered his mind before he could stop it. Had he... supressed something from his cubhood? No, that couldn't be it. He had a perfectly normal saber cubhood... Wait, had he? He couldn't remember...

Diego was surprised when he suddenly heard, "NOW!"

He twisted his head toward the trees, but just a little too late. A peach hit his side, along with an apple. There was a milla-second pause, then every fruit imaginable came raining down on him. He tried to shield the assault, but he stumbled back. He was disorientated, and fruit juice was in his eyes. He heard the familiar cackling of twin oppossums **(A/N: Sp?)**. The fruit stopped, and he heard a smack, which he guessed was the twins' high-five.

"Good job, dude!"

He ignored them, of course, and tried to rub the juice out of his irritated green eyes. He didn't even realize he was backing closer and closer to the river...

"Diego, stop!"

But it was too late. The saber toppled over and into the raging river.

He was still disorientated, plus fruit juice blocked his vision, so he had no idea what was going on. He just knew he was cold and wet. He also knew he could't breath.

He was scared; he hated to admit it, but it was true. All of his senses shut down. He went into panic mode. He thrashed, clawed, kicked, but salvation wouldn't come. The waters jerked him around, which only fueled his confusion. He didn't know which way was up, therefore, he wouldn't be able to make it to the surface. The only thing he could do was pray, and pray he did. He opened his eyes, which was now free of the sticky juice. He was underwater, and when he looked to his left, he saw the surface. He started swimming toward it, but a pain suddenly ripped through his skull, and he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was a red, smokey looking thing in the water around him before he was taking on a new pool he had to swim through, i.e. darkness.

***-KTKK-***

Tell me if ya like it or hate it, reviews are appreciated, blah blah blah. Sorry it was so short. I usually write longer chapters, and I was gonna make it longer, but I decided I like this ending the way it is.

My updates are weird because of computer problems in my family, but I'll make up for it by making it the best story I can!

Out for blood,

***-KTKK-***


	2. Ocean of Fear

Review Responses:

KaylaDestroyer: Thank you, I do my best. And I have a very, VERY good background for Diego (I think so, at least). But I hope you continue to like my story :)

Tigey Wigey: Thank you for the review! Good luck on "Revival of the Fittest" and other stories! I always try to keep the readers coming back with a good twist or cliffhanger! And I always thought I added too much detail, but apparently I'm just fine :) Again, thanks!

AwesomeA: Thank you! I will update whenever convenience let's me! And thank you for adding my story to your Story Alert!

goldenpuon: Hello! Thank you for the review :) I like writing Sid because he's the easiest to keep in character, other than Diego, because Diego's just cool like that ^^ And the red stuff in the water was blood. I wanted to just come right out and say, "The last thing Diego saw was his own blood in the water," but I felt that Diego was so confused that he wouldn't have the ability or time to figure out it was blood. I tried to write it as though Diego was writing it himself, only in third person. And thank you for adding me as an Author Alert!

Xion the Author: Aw, thank you :) I've read Ice Age fics since I've known about FF (2008), but it's nice to be officially welcomed :)  
>~I've loved all of your stories, for like, EVER! I just hate typing reviews :) I love the idea of showing Diego-herd moments, and why not give him amnesia? It will ensue alot of quality time with his herd members. And I've always wanted Peaches to have a little sisterbrother. Oh, and, I have a reason for her being pregnant :) Check Poll #3 below...  
>~I'm sorry it was short, but I barely had time to type it. I had it all typed out on my iPod (the only reason I use the actual computer is to post stories :D), but I was using my aunt's laptop down in Georgia, and the signal was terrible, and I forgot my iPod (GAAAAHHHH; TORTURE!), and I had to re-type it out! It was just all-around terrible. And I'm lazy, so I just spell it my best :) My best friend, Rikki, reads my storieschapters before I post them, so she's like my spell-check.  
>~I LOVED typing the conversation between Diego and Sid! It practically just typed itself! I love using sarcasm, and I just use that as my "Inner Diego," as I like to call it :) I actually asked my friend, Zach, what cartoonmovie character I'm most like, and he said Diego from Ice Age or Rico from PoM ^^ I'M SO HONORED!  
>~What is IMO? And my view on the "Diego learns to swim" thing is that cats will always hate water, no matter what species of cat it is. Just because they know how to swim doesn't mean they choose to. He didn't just dive in the flood waters in IA2, did he? He hesitated. For, like, ever.<br>~And it's okay. Reviews are there so people can share their opinions, so share away! And I like the summary, too. I was feeling a little bitter-sweet when I wrote it, because a close family member had fallen in the past and lost their memory (they're better now), and they are actually helping me with this story. I need help on the whole "seeing through Diego's eyes" from someone who actually has experience in memory loss. And do you like the title? I was going to go with "Do You Remember When?" but "Do You Recall?" sounded much better. And the title and summary was supposed to be read in a sarcastic voice; I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.  
>~Wow, that was long! XD<p>

_**I'd like everyone to read Xion the Author's Review Response! It has alot of valuable information in it!**_

ATTENTION READERS! I have a few polls for you!

1) What should the gender of Ellie's baby be?

2) What should the baby's name be?

3) Why did I make Ellie pregnant again (other than the fact I want Peaches to be a big sister ^^)?

4) I'd just like to remind everyone to read the chapter titles.

I would also like to think BrightShadowWalker for adding my story to their Story Alert.

No one should annoy me or anything, because I'm having family problems right now, so please be nice. I don't need the extra burden of people being mean to me. I thank you.

**DISCLAIMER: *weary sigh* Disclaimers are stupid, because odds are, NO ONE owns Ice Age on FF! Kudos to you if you do :) I DON'T OWN ICE AGE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

***-KTKK-*  
><strong>

"Diego, stop!"

Eddie had tried to warn him, but he was too late. He watched in horror as the saber tooth tiger backed into the raging river, which had a current much stronger upstream than downstream. He and his brother ran to the edge, desperate to find the tawny fur of Diego. After minutes that felt like hours, he finally lost it. He ran downstream, with his brother calling his name and running behind him. Blind panic ran through his veins.

He wasn't the sentimental type, no way. But when one of his herd members got hurt or was in danger, he would come close to losing his mind. He and Crash loved the tiger, no matter how many people thought otherwise.

Eddie stopped cold when he saw an orange lump lying on the ground by the river.

"Diego!" he shouted in anguish.

He and his brother scurried over to the lump, Diego. He looked at the face of the tiger, scared. He brushed against his whiskers, his paw going up to Diego's temple. There was a large wound that was spurting out blood. He shivered and asked, "Is he dead?"

"No, but he will be if we don't do something quick," Crash said, his voice breaking. He pet the saber between the ears. "We need to find Manny."

***-KTKK-***

Manny smiled, watching his little girl run around in the field. She was growing up to look exactly like her mother, or what he could guess, since she was only seven. She had grown considerably, and was very intelligent. She could talk very well for her age. She was rambunctious, but she liked to laze around and take cat naps. She loved playing with her uncles. Crash and Eddie were fun to play with, and Sid was fun to play pranks on. But Diego was possibly her favorite. She would always look for him when she wanted to take a nap, and they would just lay together under the sun. He had started teaching her self-defense when they weren't napping.

He took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. The sky was clear, and it wasn't too hot out for summer. The birds chirped nearby, only adding to the perfect day. Or, seemingly perfect.

Manny jumped in the air when he heard his name being called. Whoever it was, they sounded distressed.

"Manny! Manny!"

Crash and Eddie ran up to him, their fur ruffled.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly. He knew their antics, and it was most likely a trick they were trying to pull.

"It's Diego!" Eddie shouted. "He fell into the river! He- I don't think he's breathing very good!"

Manny's eyes popped open and he shot up. "Peaches, go to your mother!"

The little mammoth nodded and ran toward their cave, which was barely visible from the field. Manny followed the twins all the way to the river, the wind blowing through his fur and forcing his ears back. He was at the river before he knew it, and was staring down at Diego. He carefully examined the saber for injuries, glad when he only found the one on his temple. But he was also worried. The wound was very deep, and Diego looked like he was loosing blood fast. He felt along his body with his trunk, searching for broken bones. There was none. He listened to his lungs, vaguely aware of Crash and Eddie fiddling nervously by Diego's body, and was once again glad that there was no water in his lungs. It was nothing short of a miracle.

"I need you two to collect some water- _BE CAREFUL_- and get some leaves. Meet me back at the cave."

They nodded and scurried off. Manny carefully picked Diego up and put him on the crook of his neck to keep him stable. Then he took off, on the most nerve-racking trip he'd ever had.

***-KTKK-***

Please review. I need good news right now. And sorry for another short chapter. The only thing that kept it a reasonable length is the Review Responses.

***-KTKK-***


	3. Your Blue Skies Are Turning Gray

Review Responses:

Tigey Wigey: I agree; it was short. But I'm workin on that! :)

KaylaDestroyer: Is your name Kayla? Cause that's my sister's name :) And I like the Diego-opossums friendship too. I always saw them as buddies that like to annoy and kid with one another :)

: New reviewer! Yay! :D Yes, Ellie's preggers ^^ And thank you for my first poll answer! I like it, but I don't like the name (no offense). It all just depends :) And thank you for adding me to Favorite Author, Story Alert, Favorite Story, and Author Alert! You love me that much? :')

And I also thank DiegoRedeemedLover for adding me to her Story Alert! God bless ^^ (Yes, I did stalk your account ^^)

Alrighty, I had some family problems lately, but everything resolved itself. _**EVERYONE ANSWER THE POLLS!**_

1) What should the gender of Ellie's baby be?

2) What should the baby's name be?

3) Why did I make Ellie pregnant again (other than the fact I want Peaches to be a big sister ^^)?

4) I'd just like to remind everyone to read the chapter titles.

_**NEW ONE!**_

5) Should Buck come into this story? ^^

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ice Age!**

Ellie was shocked when Peaches came barging into the cave. When she asked what was wrong, her daughter had told her that Manny had sent her in, then ran into the woods. She struggled into a standing position, and when she looked outside, she didn't see Manny anywhere. Naturally, she thought the worst, and she grabbed Peaches and ran to the back of the large but shallow cave.

"Momma, why are we back here?"

"Everything's okay, sweetie. We just have to wait for Daddy to get back," she said, her voice trained to go softer and cloak the panic and fear in it.

Ellie contained her panic so she wouldn't spook Peaches. Awful things ran through her mind as they waited for the males of the herd to get back.

The first thing that crossed her mind was that something had happened to her brothers. Crash usually came up the idea to prank people, with Eddie following like a good little brother. They were twins, but Crash was born first. Once you got to know them, you would think Eddie was older, because he was the brother with the most common sense. But that didn't stop him from getting into trouble. They could have finally pissed off the wrong person with one of their ridiculous pranks. They could have been picked up by a hawk. They could have-

No. She needed to stop that.

Unfortunately, not thinking about her brothers made her think of Sid. The pour sloth probably wandered off the edge of a cliff! With his bad luck, almost anything was possible to happen to him! He could have been attacked by a desperate predator for food, or swept down the river, or-

Okay, at this point, she was going to induce labor.

She doubted anything happened to Diego. Besides Manny, he was the strongest in the herd. He could take care of himself. There was no way he got hurt during hunting. He was a big tiger- nothing could hurt him.

Then her thoughts went to Manny. Sure, he was tough, but he wasn't impenetrable. He could easily get hurt trying to save her brothers or Sid. She then reminded herself that Diego could help.

Out of all the members of the herd, she found herself growing closer to Diego. He had great instincts; better than any if them, actually. She liked to think of him as glue, strangely enough. He was the glue that held them together, not Sid, as Diego liked to think. He kept a level head in times of chaos, like when they were on that rock tower. He was great with coming up with plans on-the-spot. He could easily protect the herd when danger struck. He could teach the opossums a lesson when they stepped out of line, or punish Peaches perfectly if she wandered off too far. He could deal with Sid when he got too annoying to handle and Manny when he was aggravated. He could deal with her when she was too headstrong, or stuborn.

She blinked. She usually didn't ramble like that to herself, but stress and fear was doing that to her.

"Mommy, mommy!" Peaches shouted, pulling on her trunk. "Daddy come back!"

Ellie snapped her attention to the entrance of the cave. There he was. Manny came lumbering in with Crash and Eddie on his heels with some water in a hollow piece of wood and leaves. This only confused her.

"Manny? What's going on?"

"Diego's been hurt. Eddie, give me those leaves. Crash, set the water down beside me," he said in a rushed tone as he set the unconscious saber down gently.

Her blood ran cold at his words, and then her icy veins seemed to shatter when she saw the blood on Diego's head.

"Peaches, she whispered. It seemed that she couldn't make her voice any louder. "Stay here, okay?"

Peaches, feeling the tension in the cave, just nodded. Ellie slowly made her way to the tiger. "Are you washing the leaves off?" she asked, not wanting to look away as if her eyes were the only thing keeping him alive.

"Yes," he responded, and his voice sounded as cold as she felt. "Eddie, I need you to hold his ear back." The wound was by his temple, and Eddie had to hold Diego's right ear in case it got in the way.

Said opossum stepped forward, his stomach churning, and he softly held the ear in the right position. He didn't want to hurt his friend.

Manny dipped a leaf into the water, cleaning it. He gently dabbed it onto the wound, and was more than a little worried when Diego didn't react to the cold water. After cleaning the injury, he cleaned some more leaves.

"Crash, I need you to tie these into a bandage-like wrap."

The blue-eyed opossum hesitantly grabbed the leaves and did as he was told. The leaves were twisted into braids that would wrap around Diego's head, with a large leaf left untouched to cover the wound. (A/N: Think of the cotton part of a Band-Aid.)

After the leaves were in place, thanks to Crash and Eddie, they stepped back to give the saber breathing room. With nothing to do but wait, Manny said, "I'm going to go get Sid. Be careful."

"Go," Ellie said softly.

Manny walked outside, barely noticing the darkening sky. It began to sprinkle, and he ran into Sid halfway to the river.

"Gee, the weather changed really quick, huh? It was all sunny, but now-"

"Sid," Manny interupted.

Seeing the dread on his larger friend's face, Sid gulped. "Manny... Is something wrong?"

"Let's get back to the cave," Manny said. "Something happened to Diego."

And he explained it all on the way back to their cave, the storm growing stronger and stronger, both outside with the weather and inside the herd's hearts...

***-KTKK-***

A little longer, no? Still short :/ I felt like ending it there, plus it's my story, so bleh! KEEP AN EYE ON THE CHAPTER TITLES!

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-***


	4. Only in My Eyes

Review Responses:

: Thank you for the review and answering the poll! It means alot to me :)

DR+L: :( But welcoming me takes away the fun of stalking. Oh well :) ~I like that idea! I might use it :)  
>~I don't really like the name, no offense :) ~Yay! Good for you! You answered ONE of the reasons! :) There's one more, though :) ~I thought so too :) Buck needs to be in the (semi) spotlight! ~Well, it's only reasonable for their bond to be stronger. He saved her and her child's life! I have had my life in danger (many times), and one time a teenager saved me. He is in college now, but we email each other every day and we're still close as brother and sister :)<br>~Gotta love the atmospherics :)  
>~God bless!<p>

KaylaDestroyer: Thanks you for the reviews, the Favorite Story, and Favorite Author ^^

goldenpuon: Thank you :) That was my favorite line in the story too! I had WAY to much fun doing that chapter, but this one is COMPLETELY different :) And I always try my best to keep the characters, well, in character, or lack of better words :)

_**POLLS!:**_

1) Why did I make Ellie pregnant again (other than the fact I want Peaches to be a big sister ^^)?

2) I'd just like to remind everyone to read the chapter titles.

I've already decided if Buck will come into the story, if the baby will be a girl or boy, and what the name will be ^^ For all that helped me with my decisions: thank you!

So, I wanted to try and do this in first person (JUST THIS CHAPTER). Here we are! A new installment of "Do You Recall?"

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except the plot to this story.**

***-KTKK-*  
><strong>

**Eddie's PoV:**

I feel so guilty. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! It was supposed to be funny! But it just ended in disaster. I've never wanted to go back in time more than now in my life! If I could do anything to change it, I would!

When Manny came back with Sid, I was still by Diego's side. I'm not leaving until he gets better! If he gets better...

No! Don't think that! Diego's strong and strong-willed! He'll fight as hard as he can to live!

As long as I've known him, he was a fighter. He had a very laid back attitude, but also a very nasty temper. Maybe that's why he was a good target for pranks. Even though I usually regret pulling them, they're so funny at the moment. If Diego pulls through- no, _when_ he pulls through, I'll never pull pranks on him again!

... Okay, maybe not that, but I'll pull back! I'll make sure Crash I don't do anything that could hurt him like this again.

I can't believe them. How can they act like this isn't happening? While Manny was gone, Ellie was singing a happy song to Peaches. Happy? At this time? And Crash wasn't any better! He was cracking lame jokes like none of this was happening! Peaches had went to bed early after Ellie's songs. Sleeping like a baby.

When stoic Manny came back with a stupid Sid, I finally snapped.

"How can you act like nothing is happening?" I shouted, tears of sadness, disbelief, and anger running out of my brown eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"You're singing happy songs, Crash is joking around, Manny his usual careless self and Sid is acting silly- as usual!"

"Listen!" Manny snapped. "We all have different ways of coping! Maybe I don't want to break down and cry! That won't help anything! Stop being so blind!"

"Do you know how this happened?" I suddenly felt like exploding.

"Dude!" Crash shouted suddenly. "No!"

"They need to know! I thought it would be fun to throw fruits at Diego while he was walking down the river, and then he fell in!"

Manny's eyes flashed. I never saw so much rage. "So this is your fault?"

"Yeah, it is! You have any idea how guilty I feel?"

Much to my surprise, the rage left his eyes. "I'm sorry. But feeling sorry for yourself won't help Diego."

Even though I knew he was right, it was so hard to agree. Because if I told myself it wasn't my fault, it would become someone else's. I couldn't let them, no matter who they are, carry that burden.

As everyone laid down for a restless night of sleep and the tension died down, I stayed by Diego's side. Crash and Ellie, even Manny and Sid, tried to pull me away from him to my usual spot hanging on Ellie's tusks, but I stayed. There was no way I was going to sleep with my buddy injured anyway; why even try? I knew it was pointless.

The storm rages on outside as the sky gets darker and darker. I find this very funny, in a bitter sort of way. With mine and Crash's stupid prank came bad weather. Stupid, lousy weather. Stupid prank. Stupid river...

As funny as it sounds, I was tired of sunsets. I don't know why I'm using sunsets as an example, because their beautiful. I guess it's because of the darkness sunsets bring with them. I want a sunrise; a new beginning. But all I get is sunsets. Does that make any sense?

You know, I expected Diego's fur to be tough. I don't know why, but I thought it would be like his outer personality- rough, gruff, and tough. But as I sit here, running my fingers through the fur between his sensitive ears, it's very soft. Really, really soft. I never took the chance to pet him. When we were in the flood waters, I was too focused on not dying, and his fur was wet. Now, it's... nice. Full of warmth. Comforting.

Oops. While I was petting him, I accidentally brushed against his ears. Wait. Was it just the dark, or did Diego's ear twitch? I had heard a rumor once that when a large cat (such as a saber tooth tiger) had its ears brushed against, and they twitched, the cat was coming out of unconsciousness. Could it be...?

"Diego?" I whispered.

My eyes widened when a pained groan came from him.

"Diego? Everyone! Everyone, wake up!"

They were all up in an instant, even Peaches. Looking back, I think they weren't even sleeping.

"Diego's waking up!"

**Diego's PoV:**

I don't know what happened. All I know is that my head hurts, and that I'm completely exhausted. I tried to open my eyes, but I just couldn't find the strength. A part of me was disgusted. What? Why was it disgusted? Was it because I'm exhausted, or I can't open my eyes? Both, maybe?

"Diego?"

Who was that? I tried to ask, but all that came out was a groan. Why couldn't I talk? Why can't I open my eyes? What's going on?

"Diego? Everyone! Everyone, wake up!"

Everyone? Who is "everyone"? Who is this Diego? Why does that voice sound so familiar?

"Diego's waking up!"

Wait a sec, am I... Am I the Diego that the familiar stranger is talking about? I am waking up, too...

Wait, my eyes! I can open my eyes! When I do, I see a plethora of animals. There are two opossums, one stinky sloth, and... three mammoths. My instincts tell me to be scared, and to get the heck out of wherever I am, but that one part of me told me to stay put. I decided to listen, and not just because I probably couldn't walk, let alone run.

"Uh... hi?" Okay, I just said that to test my voice. I'm not that dumb.

"Diego!" the sloth yells, making me flinch. Didn't that sloth's mother ever tell him that sabers have sensitive hearing? "You're okay!"

"Uh..." Now it's from shock. I'm not dumb, it's just... Is that really my name? I can't remember...

And then another thought hits me: Where am I?

"Where am I?"

The male mammoth looks worried. Why's he worried? "We're in the cave."

"What cave? Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" the older female mammoth asks.

"Who are you?" What's so hard about that question? "Like, what's your name?"

They all glance at each other. "Uh, you don't remember us?" asked the blue-eyed opossum.

"Should I?"

"Oh no," they all whisper.

I sit up, or try to, but my vision swims. The male mammoth takes his trunk and gently lays me down again. "Woah, tiger. You don't need to move with that bump on your head."

Bump? I feel all over my head. Noth- Wait! Right beside my right temple, but there's a leafy patch where I feel the bump. Did these animals bandage me?

"Well, looks like you've got amnesia," the male mammoth says. He seems to be the run of the household here. "I'm Manny."

Manny. Such a familiar-yet-unfamiliar name. Where have I heard it before? It's not like it's a popular name.

"This is Ellie," he said, pointing to the older female. Once again, familiar.

"Peaches." This time, he pointed to the baby mammoth. She was so cute. She had the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

"Sid." He pointed to the smelly sloth, who looked sad.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

I felt bad. I tried to remember as hard as I could, but nothing happened.

"No."

Moving on from the downcast sloth, Manny pointed to the opossums. "This is Crash."

The blue-eyed opossum, apparently Crash, waved sheepishly. "Hey."

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"And this is Eddie."

When I tried to look into his brown eyes, he avoided my gaze. He looked... guilty. Why was he guilty? What did he do? He looked harmless.

"Nice to, eh... meet you?" I didn't really know if I was meeting them. Then I decided, yeah, I'm meeting them, but not for the first time. I know them, I just don't know them. Confusing, sure, but it's the only way I can explain it.

"And you're Diego," he finished. I nodded, almost too slow. This was too weird.

I smiled and said with more courage than the last time, "Nice to meet you."

***-KTKK-***

I enjoyed writing in first PoV. It should go without saying that I love Diego and Eddie (better than Crash, for some reason). Tell me if I did a good job!

_**ANSWER THE POLLS!**_

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-***


	5. Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most

: I'm here, ain't I? :)

Tigey Wigey: (*^^*) Thank you! It's an honor (*^^*)

KaylaDestroyer: :) Mind reader :) Here's the chapter you wanted so bad! P.S. I didn't want to tell you, but you were wrong in the PM when you said he was remembering about Manny and Sid. Sorry!

cuddles1234XD: Thank you, I do my best :) And thank you for the Favorite Story!

I loved writing first PoV so much, that that's what this chapter is :)

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Just- don't even ask.**

***-KTKK-***

**Diego's PoV:**

When I woke up, my head pounded. I blearily opened my eyes, squinting at the mist. The storm last night had brought rain, and the rain caused a thick fog to appear. I looked around the cave to see if anyone was up.

The one called Manny was sleeping near his mate, the only thing between them being their daughter- Ellie and... Apples? I can't remember the kid's name. Sid- yes, that was his name- was lying on a rock, snoring away even though it looked generally uncomfortable. One of the twin brothers- Crash, I guess- was hanging upside down on Ellie's tusk, snoring softly.

Where was Eddie?

I looked around again. Nope, no Eddie. Suddenly, something kicked into my side. I looked down, and was shocked that Eddie was curled up by my side. He looked as though he was having a nightmare.

I hesitated. I didn't want to invade in the familiar stranger's sleep, but we were- are- friends, right? Or, were we enemies? But we wouldn't live in the same cave if we were enemies.

I poked him in the side. "Uh... Eddie?"

"Diego, stop!"

I glanced around. I wasn't doing anything. Then I mentally smacked myself. He was asleep; he told me to stop in his dream! But what was I doing? I listened closer, my ears perked to hear the murmured words of the opossum.

"Dead?" It was a whisper.

"Manny!" A small shout.

"Diego! ... Fell into the river! ... Don't think he's breathing very good!"

River? When did I fall into a river? Is that why I can't remember anything?

"... Need to know! ... Thought it would... Throw fruits at Diego... Walking down the river... He fell in!"

I was shocked. Apparently, I had taken a swim in the river. But who needed to know what? And what did fruits have to do with anything?

Suddenly, I gasp as a sharp pain rips through my skull. I can see my vision fading, and I try to call out for help, but I didn't hear anything. I saw everyone around me just as my vision is jerked away from me.

I opened my eyes to the sound of laughter. I was standing at the top of a rock overlooking a valley. I was temperarely speechless at its beauty. It had tall grass on the outer edges with short, dark green grass covering the rest of it. Boulders were scattered among the valley, and I realized I was on a small cliff.

There were eight saber cubs, looking about eight years old, rolling around in the grass, laughing. Two of them were females, and six were males. One female had deep blue eyes and the other had scarlet eyes. Two males had green eyes; one was a light yellow-green like mine and the other was a dark forest green. One male had dark brown eyes, while another had a light brown-hazel color. One male had light blue eyes, and then the other had a yellow eye while the other was a pale blue; he was probably blind in that one.

"Good job, Oscar!" the girl with the red eyes shouted at the one with the dark brown eyes, her voice lined with laughter. "The look on his face!"

"Thank you, Sam," Oscar said calmly, polishing a claw with his puffed out chest.

"Ah, ya glory hog!" the one with the light brown eyes shouted. "It was my idea!"

"But, Lenny, what you're forgetting is that I'm the one that pulled it off."

"Calm down, guys," the girl with deep blue eyes said in a heavy Southern accent. "Geez, sometimes I wonder what would happen if somethin happened ta me."

"They'll be fine, Bear," the blind one said. "I'll always be here!"

Bear giggled. "That doesn't help me, Nick."

"Well, you gotta give him SOME credit," the one with my eyes said. He rolled his eyes. "He has patience enough to put up with us, especially Zeke here," he said, pointing a claw at the light blue eyed cub.

"So do I!" they all shouted, with a "Hey!" from Zeke, except the one with the dark green eyes.

He rolled his eyes again. "Yeah..."

"Well, if you're so 'cool and collected' why don't you spend the night in Delgado's cave?" the cub with dark green eyes challenged.

The light green eyed cub stiffened. "And if I don't, Soto?"

Soto smirked. "Then you have to tell everyone the prank was you instead of Oscar."

They all 'oooooh'-ed. The un-named cub scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. One night alone in an abandoned cave. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Bear shouted. "It's haunted! I'll- WE'LL- never see you again!"

The cub snorted. "I doubt it."

"Stupid," Sam said. "Brave, but stupid."

"Hey, I don't see you going in there," Oscar said.

"Whatever," Soto said, looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze. It was sunset. He grinned evilly. "Time to go."

"DIEGO!"

I shot up, colliding heads with a opossum. I rubbed my forehead and, in an annoyed voice, asked, "What?"

"You screamed," Manny said in a concerned tone. I did? Oh, that was when I blacked out.

Which annoyed me. I didn't get to learn the other cub's name! Why was I "dreaming" about those cubs, anyway? Were they important?

"Oh, uh, I did?" I asked, deciding to play dumb. I didn't want them to know about the dreams. I can figure them out by myself.

"Must have been in your sleep," Sid said.

Ellie yawned and lumbered back over to Peaches, who had stayed in her spot, yelling over her shoulder. "I'm gettin some shut-eye!"

Crash followed her saying, "Next time, scream when you're awake!"

Sid crawled back over to his rock, not saying anything. He was snoring within seconds.

Manny glared suspiciously at me. "I know you were awake when you screamed," he said lowly. I froze, thinking he was going to dig, but his gaze softened. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

And he left me with Eddie. Eddie hesitated, and looked like he wanted to go back to sleep, so I nodded. He smiled a small, thankful smile before curling up beside me. I laid my head back down, but didn't go to sleep.

My heart was in my stomach. They all trusted me. I'm a predator, and they trust me? Just what had I done to deserve the treatment and care they give me? I wish I could remember.

It broke my heart.

The least I could do now is work to gain my memory back, for these kind creatures more than for myself, and guard them while they get some extra sleep.

***-KTKK-***

I had _way_ too much fun writing this. Anyway, review!

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-***


	6. Remembering Sunday

Review Responses:

Tigey Wigey: Why, thank you! :)

KaylaDestroyer: Thank you! And I love the cubs too! They tie into the story in a very important knot! So keep an eye out!

AwesomeA: Thank you, I was going for that :) And no problem.

cuddles1234XD: The answer to that is in this chapter ;) Thank you! And you're welcome :) It's always nice to get people addicted to new things! Fandoms, I mean XD

goldenpuon: I love Eddie! I think he and his brother are some of the most neglected characters! I think the writers just put them there as two extra comic reliefs (along with Sid), and it infuriates me! Oh well :) And I do my research :) I never start writing a story until I feel like I know the characters that I'm writing :) And thank you for adding me as a Favorite Author and this story as a Favorite Story! Yays! ^^

Special thanks to Custom stories and co for adding this story to her Favorite Story. Thanks guuuuuuuuuuuurl :)

K, so these chapters are going to start getting longer. I hope y'all're okay with that. Enjoi!

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. Nothing else.**

***-KTKK-***

**Diego's PoV:**

I don't know when, but I fell asleep. I was back in that dreamscape, but at a different location. It was almost nighttime. I was watching from inside a cave; a dark, moist, deep cave that had rocks making the shape of a mouth with sharp teeth at the entrance.

Oscar was betting with Lenny and Sam how long the cub would last in the cave, Zeke and Nick were as far away from the cave as possible, Soto was hanging around the group of three, and Bear and the un-named cub was off to the side. I strained my ears to hear their conversation.

"Just be careful, okay?" I heard Bear's voice say. "I don't want anythang happenin to ya."

"Don't worry so much, B," the cub brushed off. "It's just a stupid myth. I don't see why it's so bad in there."

"I still don't know bout this, but I trust yer judgement. Don't make me regret it." Then she licked his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Wha-?"

"Fer luck."

"O-Okay."

"Hey! It's time to go!" Soto shouted, sounding impatient. Once again, I'm stuck with the sense that I know these cubs.

After a pause, the cub joined the rest at the entrance, even Zeke and Nick. Zeke was twitching nervously. "I d-don't think you should d-do this."

"I'll be fine," he said firmly and grabbed Zeke in a one-armed hug. "Love ya, bro."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. She glanced nervously at the entrance to the cave. "Usually I'll be the first in a dark and spooky cave, but this is DELGADO'S cave."

"I'll be fine," the cub said. He sounded really irritated.

She nuzzled his cheek. "Just be careful."

Lenny and Oscar walked up to him. "Goodbye," Oscar smirked. "It was nice knowin ya."

"See ya later," Lenny said.

Soto rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. This is too mushy. Just get in the cave. You can't come out until the first rays of light reach the entrance of the cave. And please be ready. Monday mornings is the best breakfast out of the week, and I don't want to miss it." He turned and started walking, but paused with one paw still raised in the air and looked back. "We'll be waiting," he growled.

Alright. I'm in a cave (and a pretty bad one at that by the way these cubs are talking), and it's Sunday. Got it.

Bear stayed behind shortly after the others had left and hugged him.

"Be careful, Diego."

My eyes shot open. W-What did she mean? That cub is Diego? That cub is me?

Well, now that I think about it, this could be me when I was younger. Why not start at the beginning if I'm to remember something?

The cub (me, I guess) hesitantly walked into the cave. He took a look around. He glanced in my direction, and for a second I thought he had noticed me, but his eyes continued to sweep the cave. He went in deeper, so I followed. After a good five minutes of just walking and looking, the end of the cave came into view.

Young Diego snorted. "Some curse. 'Those who enter Delgado's Cave will have tragedy strike within the hour.' Pffft. Lame."

Curse? Tragedy? I didn't like the sound of this, but what could I do? Wait. Can I leave? When I tried, I could only go back a couple of feet, then it was like a force field blocked my way. If that cub was me, I could only remember what happened to Young Diego. So. I can only be around Young Diego. I think I get this.

He continued to look around, but stopped suddenly at a patch in the dirt. He started pawing at it, before digging in completely. Why is he doing that? Is there something there?

Apparently yes. He grabbed something in his teeth and picked it up. He dropped it on the ground. It was the most beautiful jewel I've ever seen (I think). It was a deep blue and very, very radiant. It looked like it was in the shape of a bear, oddly. He smiled.

"Cool. This would be the perfect gift for Bear."

Woah. Did... Did this cub... me... have a crush on Bear?

Young Diego went back to where most of the light was, with the jewel in his mouth, and I followed with no other choice. I had to stick around and see what happens. If it wasn't significant, why would I be here, of all places (I think) I have been.

Young Diego laid down near the entrance and set the jewel down near a crevice in the wall, and I sat down beside him. When I glanced at him, he had his eyes closed, probably trying to get some sleep. I was about to follow when I saw seven shapes in the distance, running toward the cave. They looked very small, but then they came into full view. It was the cubs! But why were they back?

"Diego!"

Young Diego's head shot up, and his eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "Guys? Why are you back so soon?"

Soto, Oscar, and Sam had burnt fur on them. What had happened?

"Come quick!" Oscar shouted. "The Valley's on fire!"

My eyes widened, and I distantly recognized Young Diego's eyes doing the same. I followed the cubs as they ran toward the Valley. When we got there, I was stunned. An inferno was spread out all across the grass, in the caves made by boulders, even ON the boulders. Young Diego, Soto, Oscar, and Sam all jumped into the fire, dodging the flames and the smoke, and I followed. It was then that I realized that no ash stuck to me; no fire burnt my pelt. What the? I guess it had to do with the fact that I'm not actually HERE.

The four made their way to the den. We scooted along the wall, the flames burning the sides of their bodies. It seemed like the fire was making a tunnel cub-sized. They made it to the back, where about six sabers were cowering.

"Mom! Dad!" all the cubs shouted. Young Diego and Oscar ran to two sabers, while Sam and Soto ran to another couple. I payed attention to Young Diego's parents.

"You two have to get out of here!" the female saber cried. She had hazel green eyes, while the male had brown eyes.

"Come with us!" Oscar shouted.

"We'll be burned alive," the male said grimly. "There's only room for cubs your size."

"We love you both, and tell Zeke we love him, too," the mother said, and she nuzzled Young Diego and Oscar. "Now go! Stick together with your friends! Follow your hearts!"

"Mom!" Young Diego shouted. Oscar grabbed Diego and dragged him back toward the tunnel. "Dad! No!"

I followed. My heart squeezed painfully in my chest. So this is what happened to my parents? I wish I HADN'T remembered.

They met up with Sam and Soto. Sam was crying very hard, Oscar had tears in his eyes, Soto had sadness written all over his face, and Young Diego shed a few tears. They all made their way back to the other four.

Bear slumped at the sight of the depressed cubs. Nick sadly bowed his head, along with Lenny. Zeke shook his head, his eyes wide. "No! No no no no no!"

Oscar wrapped an arm around him. Zeke, Sam, and Bear all cried openly. Young Diego nuzzled Bear.

"My mom... She told us to stay together," Young Diego said. "Let's get going."

I blinked, and the next thing I knew, I was back in my herd's cave. None of the other herd members were there, and it was very sunny.

That was the worst thing that I've ever remembered. Nothing has been worse, even though I can't remember. I'm sure. When I was nine, I lost my parents. When I was nine, I was living in the wilderness with nothing but my friends. When I was nine, I was forced to be an orphan.

I need to get my mind off of this. I don't want to think about it anymore. I got up and walked out of the cave. The little mammoth girl- Peaches, I think- was in the field playing with Sid, Crash (I could see his blue eyes from here) was lounging on a rock, Eddie was nowhere to be seen, and Manny and Ellie were off to the side. I went to go see what they were up to. As I got closer, they're conversation reached my ears.

"... But Manny! Think about it!" Ellie shouted. "Crash would get to see his idle again, Eddie could use a vacation from the guilt, Peaches would like to see it, Diego could use a familiar environment, and Sid would LOVE us because he would get to-"

"Ellie, no! I don't think it's safe! Think about the baby."

"We'll be fine! Look at the last time."

"... Alright, fine. But, once again, we only stay for a day or two! Then it's right back here!"

I decided now would be a good time to make my presence known.

"Uh, hey guys."

Ellie smiled. "Good morning, Diego."

"Hey," Manny greeted.

"How's the baby?" I asked looking at her stomach. No one told me she was pregnant, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. She had a baby bump.

"How'd you know I was pregnant? Did you remember?" she asked excitedly.

I felt bad for letting her down, but it had to be said. "No. It's just... easy to tell."

She frowned, but then smiled. "Go get the others! We have to tell you all something."

I nodded. First, I got Crash. Then, Sid and Peaches. Now I had to find Eddie. I followed his scent, which lead me to a tree. I looked up at it, scanning it. There! I saw his tail hanging off a branch halfway up. I sighed and climbed up. Luckily for me, the branch was big enough to hold my weight. Eddie was laying there just looking into the sky. He looked depressed.

"Hey," I said uneasily. "Uh, what's up?"

"Oh, hey, Diego. Nothing, just laying here." He sounded worse than he looked.

"Well, what's wrong? You look sad."

"I feel so bad," he said, his voice breaking. "This is all my fault."

What? "What?"

"I caused you to fall into the river with a stupid prank," he said. "You bumped your head. It's all my fault."

I sighed. I felt like I should be mad at him, but he looked so guilty. I would just make him feel worse. "Was that the plan? To make me fall in that river?"

"No, but-"

"Then it's not your fault."

He smiled at me. Relieved, I said, "Now climb on, Manny and Ellie need to tell us something."

He got onto my head, and I jumped down. He continued to ride me as I made my way back to the herd, but I didn't mind. I couldn't exactly remember, but I think Eddie and I are getting to be better friends than we were.

We made it back to the herd, and everyone was gathered around the two mammoths.

"Now that everyone is here," Manny said, "We have to ask you guys something."

"What is it?" Sid asked.

"Who wants to go back to Dinotopia?" Ellie shouted.

What is Dinotopia?

"Oh, yay!" Sid shouted. "I'll get to see my kids again!"

That thing has... kids?

Crash and Eddie cheered. "We'll get to see Buck again!"

Peaches smiled. "I'll get to see where I was born!"

Manny and Ellie smiled. I glanced at them. "Uh, what's Dinotopia?"

"Only the greatest place ever!" Crash shouted.

"It has wonderful jungles-" Ellies said.

"Crazy weasels-" Manny said.

"And life-threatening doom," Sid finished with a smile.

Sounds like my kind of place.

"Okay, okay. Even though I have no idea what this place is, or why it's so dangerous, you can count me in."

They all cheered.

"We leave tomorrow," Manny said with a smile.

***-KTKK-***

K, uh, I think it was longer? And I think most of this story will be in first PoV. Sorry if that sets ya off, but I like it :) Review!

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-***


	7. Engage Heartbreak

Review Responses:

Starzinmieyez: Thanks, I try my best :) And thank you for the Favorite Story and Story Alert!

KaylaDestroyer: Hey, what's your favorite chapter? I'm just curious :)

Tigey Wigey: Thanks ^^

Custom stories and co: Thank you! I will! ^^

XionTheAuthor: Wow, uh long reviews. Thank you for the feedback.  
>3. Sorry, but you're wrong. Great answer though.<br>4. Once again, wrong, but thank you ^^ P.P.S. Thank you :) And I agree. A little pointless, no?

AwesomeA: Thanks :)

Congradulations to KaylaDestroyer who figured out (albeit, with a little help) that the chapter titles' first letters spell out the story title! D-O-Y-O-U-R-E- but that's all I've got for now, but there will be M-E-M-B-E-R coming soon! If that description is too confusing, just PM me and I can give a better one.

So, uh, I changed the title a lil bit. And sorry it's a short chapter. Deal with it! :)

Enjoi!

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**

***-KTKK-***

**Diego's PoV:**

After Eddie and Ellie changed my bandages, we were off. Manny and Ellie lead the way, Sid and Peaches were walking in the middle, Crash was with Ellie, and Eddie decided to ride with me. I didn't mind, though. We didn't say anything, but that was okay. The silence wasn't awkward; it was comfortable.

I had another dream last night. After the meeting, everyone just lazed around until it was dark. Once it was, we went to sleep, and I was once again lost in my dreams.

I thought it couldn't get worse, but it did. I don't even know how I can walk around as if nothing happened; I guess that's just who I am (and was). That was the worst thing to _ever_ happen to me.

It was different. The cubs were a little more grown up; it looked as though a few years had past. Young Diego and Soto were leading the others through a snow storm. Nothing really happened until they came across a cave.

They all looked to silently agree that they would stay there. They all huddled in the cave.

"W-We need to f-figure out a p-place to go," Bear said as she snuggled up to Young Diego.

"She's right," Nick said. "W-We can't just keep w-wandering around."

"We go South," Soto announced. "It's warmer, and prey is easier to find."

"But how do we get there through this snow?" Lenny asked.

"We can go through this cave," Oscar said. "Smell it. Deep down in there, I can smell grass. There's got to be an opening."

Soto pat him on the back. "Nice job, Oscar. I always liked your sense of smell."

They all got up and walked further into the cave, Soto and Oscar leading. Young Diego was with Sam while Zeke, Bear, and Nick were in their own little group.

"So, you like my brother?" Young Diego asked.

"Yeah. You like my sister?" Sam asked teasingly.

He smiled. "Yeah."

"Well, how bout we make a bet? I ask Oscar if he likes me, and you ask Bear if she likes you. I'm feeling kind of bold right now." She grinned.

"Easy, Scarlet," he smirked. "Not so fast. How bout we do that once we get South? I'm hungry and I don't feel like putting my heart on the line until my stomach is content."

"Fine with me."

They continued to walk in silence. The rest was uneventful until they got outside of the cave.

The blizzard mysteriously disappeared. Everything was green and full of life. It was perfect.

Well, I thought it was at first glance.

Oscar suddenly froze.

"You okay, buddy?" Nick asked.

"Humans," he whispered.

"Which way?" Young Diego asked.

He pointed to the left. "That way."

"Everyone stay together," Soto boomed. "Let's get out of here."

Young Diego, Soto, Lenny, Oscar, and Zeke were in a group at the front and Sam, Bear, and Nick stayed behind them.

They barely left the cave entrance before they were ambushed.

I turned around, along with Young Diego, and saw these humans there with spears pointed at them, us. With no warning at all, they pounced.

I only kept track of Young Diego. There were alot of humans; enough to have the group outnumbered three humans to one saber. Young Diego clawed a spear out of one human's hands, then instinctively ducked as a spear went to jab into his side. He twisted and clawed at the other human. Blood poured from the leg wound created. He bit at the unarmed human's hand, and was about to go after the remaining human, but two pained roars made his (and my) attention turn to the right.

Bear was on the ground with Nick. They were both bleeding badly.

Young Diego had run over to them. He and Sam defended them, but soon Sam found herself down. Young Diego, Soto, Oscar, Lenny, and Zeke drove off the humans, but the damage was already done. Nick was already dead, and Bear and Sam were fading fast.

Young Diego walked over to Bear and nudged her side. "Bear?"

"I won't make it, Diego," she whispered. Looking around, I saw Soto, Lenny, and Zeke bowing their heads off to the side. Oscar and Sam were talking in hushed tones, too. I doubted anyone could here the conversation between Young Diego and Bear.

"You can do this," Young Diego whispered. "Fight. Fight to live."

"I'm sorry," Bear whispered back. "It's my time. I hear Momma callin my name. Promise me one thing, please."

"Anything."

"Don't follow everything Soto tells you to," she said. "Even though he's pack leader, I feel like he'll make a big mistake. Promise me that when you think that his mistakes are showing, you'll back out of the pack."

"I will. I promise." Tears welled up in his and my eyes. "I love you, Bear."

"I love you too."

And with that, the light died out of her deep blue eyes.

"Hey, Diego, you okay?"

I looked up at Eddie. "Not really, but I will be."

To my surprise, he didn't pry; he just nodded.

I didn't want to think about that. That was the worst thing I've ever witnessed. I needed to tell someone about this, or I was going to explode from the pressure.

That's when I remembered Manny's words. "When you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Okay, tonight when everyone else is asleep, I'll tell him. Everything.

"We're here!" Manny shouted, and I was left gazing at a giant hole in the ground in confusion.

***-KTKK-***

Okay, everyone probably wants to kill me right now, but I wanted to cut it off right here. If y'all wanted an update now, I had to cut it off here (long story).

Well, I'm tired. I gotta get some sleep. I suggest you all do the same.

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-***


	8. Author's Note

***-KTKK-*** _~Kitty~_

I'm so sorry for the delay! _**DO NOT FLAME ME ONCE YOU READ THIS!**_ This isn't a chapter, more of an author's note. I know that full-chapter author notes ain't allowed, but I'll delete it when I post a new chapter.

Anyway, I'm really sorry for this, but I've lost inspiration for this story. It's on hold from now until the next update. That's right, _this is not the last of this story_. I will continue it when inspiration strikes again. Keep a look out!

To make up for this horrible news, I have a new IA story I'm writing! I just bought all three IA movies, and while I was watching them, I came up with it! Keep a look out for it! I don't know when I'll be able to post it, (hell, I don't even know what the name is now!) but I hope it will be soon!

Once again, I am so sorry! Please don't hate me!

Out for Blood,

***-KTKK-*** _~Kitty~_


End file.
